Inverse: Clash
by Hirokuro
Summary: What was born to be a dark soul became the hero, what was born a hero had lost himself in darkness? The story revolves around our all-time favorite Kung Fu Panda characters that we all know, with two new extras! Gorou, the Shadow Fox and Hiroshi the White Sun Fox. Hiroshi continues ever stronger, and just when they thought they underestimated him, He reveals his other tails.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Kung Fu Panda except maybe a few places, plot and the OC's.

(My first ever Fanfiction, so go easy on me, please!)

Chapter 1: It all started with fire

_I heard it all, the screams of my people, my uncles and aunts, begging to be spared, yet all were slaughtered, I heard everything and the raging fires of my burning village would consume me too. Why try and escape? I've lost everything! My relatives murdered and only I am left to suffer the loss. I can only pray that god will come and save me_

The fires kept burning, a young black lay on the ground drained of all his energy and hope. Burning inside his own village, the last thing he could remember was two green eyes staring at his own before falling unconscious.

The white fox towered over him and looked around to get a good look at the burning village, making sure there were no survivors other than the fox in front of him. He picked up the black fox and carried him on his back before running off out of his village and into the forest without a second thought, before the guards have arrived to investigate. He approached a shore where he originally planned his escape.

He found one snow leopardess waiting for him in the beach ahead of the forest on the shore with one small boat, right next to the leopardess with oars waiting for him, the boat must have been his getaway."You took your time" She said.

The leopardess smirked only to get an ugly glare from him "I'm taking the boat" The white fox said in a low voice and handed the black fox to her. She carried the black fox in her arms staring at the black fox's face and looked at the white fox again. Now she was confused "I thought you killed everyone." She said, earning a harder glare from the fox "Take him with you and please do not ask me any questions."

Now the leopardess was even more confused, but after all the two foxes did have a lot of history together and maybe he did have a good reason to spare him, She knew the white fox and he had a good reason for almost everything he had done, not that most of his deeds were good, but still, there was no reason to doubt him anyway.

She nodded and carried the black fox over to her waiting ship that was to set sail in a few minutes. The waves were calm and quiet, the winds were swift but at least there was no storm so there was not much to worry about. It was a good time to set out. There were no signs of an incoming storm either and even the wind was still a little calm and not all that violent. The leopardess looked at the young black fox and sighed, the fox was burned badly and it was unlikely for the fox to wake up anytime soon.

She got on the ship just before the loud-mouthed captain gave the orders and the ships would move out. Of course everything was planned, the boats and the ships. She had been on the ship before. The snow leopardess brought a wrapped boat onto the ship for the fox to get away. The white fox did not wish to have anything to do with his brother after that night. Everything had gone as planned so far.

The snow leopardess was young probably in her 20's. She had bright yellow eyes and the usual Wu Sister kind of body. Actually, anyone could've mistaken her for a Wu Sister because she was a perfect copy, except the fact that she did not have any kind of bloodlust. She would never take killing lightly either.

But then again most snow leopardesses had that alluring figure that the Wu Sisters have, for example: The Ladies of The Shade, even though they were a very dangerous bunch of criminals, at least they used to be criminals but now after Song has taken over there have been a few changes, and even they could pass for suitable assassins if they have training.

The snow leopardess looked at the black fox again, the white fox and the black fox when put together, they were like the inverse version of the Yin-Yang. When the two were put together it's as if they switched bodies at a point. She smiled at the thought and if she couldn't be heard she would probably laugh too, so many things in this world were just so ironic, but that's how the world is, full of surprises.

It has been a tiring day for her, and she was glad she was helping the white fox just one last time, she hoped to forget all the foul deeds the white fox had done and the things he made her witness and even do, she sighed and tried to push aside those thoughts . She went below decks and found a spot where she could rest and where the black fox could rest too hopefully without getting hurt in his unconscious state.

(Hey people! This is my first ever fanfiction and I doubt it's good enough to be one but I tried my best. So please go easy on me! But anyways leave a feedback and let me know if I should continue or not. I know it looks bad now but I'm not good at beginning but I'll try to make it more interesting for you guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kung Fu Panda or the characters except for the OC's and Plots.)

Chapter 2 - A New Home

The ship continued to sail, and some of the crew members now hung out below deck. The temperature was in between hot and cold in the ship, One of the things that kept up the temperature were the sailors and the hot food that was cooking, all the steam coming out of the cauldron, the place was also quite noisy due to all the chatting that went on between the sailors while there were very few who stayed up, and not below deck to join the chatting that went on.

Of course the ones above included the sailors who steered the boat to keep it going, the leopardess had finally woken up, she got out of her corner to see what was going on, she saw many different faces, but she remembered boarding the ship, and none of those faces were familiar, what was going on..? She noticed how each sailor was dangerously armed, crocodiles, goats, bulls, and they were not the crew that she had seen when she came on board.

She looked at the black fox, he was still deep in his sleep. She found a knife lying in front of her, it was a kitchen knife but for some reason she could find blood on the knife, that's when she started losing her cool and start panicking inside. Luckily she had an extra spare boat above in case there was a problem with the ship or if it had started to break down.

Now all she had to worry about is getting upstairs so the pirates, she guessed, would not spot her and being a woman, who knows what they would do to her, she shivered thinking about the possibilities. She opened a pouch strapped to her belt, and opened it, taking out of a head wrap to cover her face, she also took out a small bronze ball with a fuse, clearly not big enough for a powerful explosion, but she had a plan.

She put on her head wrap, covering most of her face except for her right eye, then she lifted up the black fox carrying him again, but making sure he was kept close to her. Now it was time to move. She got out of her corner, coming into view but throwing the ball before anyone had noticed her, at least the way she was dressed they wouldn't be able to tell that she was a woman right away.

–POOF-

The bomb had gone off leaving a good amount of smoke spreading around. While they could not see she held the black fox close to her and quickly walked into the smoke carefully, she managed to slip past the group of crocodiles and buffalos while trying not to draw any amount of attention and the fox only made the job harder, she had to make sure that he did not get hit either. She walked up the stairs slowly, getting out of the smoke-filled area.

Once she had left the area, she only found herself a bigger and a more unpleasant surprise, those strangers were pirates indeed and the other sailors had been brutally killed. The captain however was not in sight. It was very early in the morning and the sun had not even showed itself a little, the skies were still dark as midnight. Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, as if things couldn't get any worse.

One of the pirates happened to hear her and he spotted her, he was not the only one, soon there were three more of them, all crocodiles. The leopardess let out a sigh she had to play rough to get out of this one. She put down the black fox carefully, glaring at the crocodiles. Two of them had charged at her with saber swords threatening to stab and cut her head off. She quickly stepped aside and ducked low, using her claws to jab into the one that tried to stab her, as the other blade went over her head, she quickly brought her other hand up to hit the sword with her palm hard enough to knock it off his hand.

She quickly gazed back as the third one drove his sword aiming at her back. The leopardess acted quick bringing the crocodile she stabbed (She was still holding on to the crocodile) and pushed him in front of her, the first crocodile had been stabbed again by the third one. The third crocodile wasted no time and took out his sword out of the fallen crocodile and charged at her while the one she disarmed had picked up his sword too charging at her, an attack from both sides.

The leopardess growled and picked up the first crocodile's sword. The first one slashed his sword down at her while the third one jabbed at her; she used the fallen crocodile's sword to block the slash, and jumped up, kicking the first crocodile down hard so that he stayed down. She jumped carefully so she wouldn't fall on the blade that aimed to stab her. She landed just in front of the sword.

She used her claws and stabbed the crocodile in the throat with both claws to finish off the first one. All was silent, she slowly turned around growling, glaring at third crocodile and the crocodile had backed away slowly and tried to run away. "Oh no you don't…" She muttered growling picking up the sword and throwing at the crocodile as hard as she could.

Hearing her pick the sword up caused the crocodile to turn around, unfortunately for him; the blade struck him between the head and ended his life. Panting lightly she walked back to the fox and picked him up, surprised he was still asleep. 'Jeez, what kind of fire did he get burned from..?' She slung the fox over her shoulder and hurried to the wrapped up boat and began to unwrap it.

As she finished she pushed towards the end of the ship and gave a light push with her leg to push the boat over. The boat fell first upside down but turned, when it landed on the ground, the boat was tipped to the side before getting back to normal. She ran to the edge of the boat and dived into the water, holding onto the fox. She hit the water with a quieter splash compared to the boat and swam over to the boat, putting the fox on the boat first before boarding too. The oars were tied to the boat, so she untied them and started to gently row, as tired as she was, she had to get away from those pirates.

(Sorry for the super long wait but this sort of thing could happen since I don't have Microsoft Office, I have a mac and I want a free MS Office for my mac 2006 so help me out here, new chapters will come when I get the opportunity to write on my school computers so help me on my search for MS Office or anything similar. Cya!)


End file.
